marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Africa Unite
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Bob Marley & The Wailers, Alex Sadkin * Year: 1979 * Length: 2:55 * Musical key: E minor * Recorded at: Tuff Gong Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Mixed at: Tuff Gong Studios, Kingston, Jamaica by Alex Sadkin and Bob Marley * Released on following albums: Survival (1979; remastered 2001) * Released on following compilations: Songs Of Freedom (1992), Natural Mystic: The Legend Lives On (1995), One Love: The Very Best Of (2001) * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, lead vocals, rhythm guitar ** Aston Barrett, bass guitar, percussion ** Carlton "Santa" Davis, drums ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards, harmony vocals ** Earl "Wya" Lindo, keyboards, harmony vocals ** Alvin "Seeco" Patterson, percussion ** Junior Marvin, lead guitar, harmony vocals ** The I-Threes, backing vocals ** Dean Fraser, alt saxophone * Period of performances: 1979 - 1980 2005 remix version * contemporary mix by will.i.am who adds some additional rap lyrics. * runs 5:12 min * released on Africa Unite: The Singles Collection Live performances * 1979-10-25 (early): Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-10-25 (late): Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) * 1979-10-26/27: Apollo Theater, Harlem, NY (USA) (AUD) * 1979-11-01: Maple Leaf Gardens, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1979-11-11: Dane County Coliseum, Madison, WI (USA) * 1979-11-13: Uptown Theater, Chicago, IL (USA) * 1979-11-15: Northrop Auditorium, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1979-11-20 (early): Paramount Theatre, Seattle, WA (USA) * 1979-11-24: San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1979-11-25: Santa Barbara County Bowl, Santa Barbara, CA (USA) * 1979-11-27: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1979-11-30: Oakland Coliseum Arena, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (early): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-02 (late): Santa Cruz Civic Auditorium, Santa Cruz, CA (USA) * 1979-12-10: Memorial Gymnasium, Vanderbilt University, Nashville, TN (USA) * 1979-12-15: Queen Elizabeth II Sports Centre, Nassau, New Providence (BAH) * 1980-06-26: Stade Mayol, Toulon, Var (FRA) Rehearsal performances Demo appearances Trivia Translations German / Deutsch Afrika vereinige dich :Afrika vereinige dich: :Weil wir uns von Babylon rausbewegen, :und wir gehen in das Land unserer Väter, yeah. :Wie gut und wie gefällig würde es sein vor Gott und Mensch, yeah, :die Vereinigung aller Afrikaner, yeah! :Da es bereits verkündet wurde, lasst es geschehen, yeah! :Wir sind die Kinder des Rastaman; :wir sind die Kinder des Hohen Mannes. :Drum, Afrika vereinige dich :Weil die Kinder wollen nach Hause kommen. :Afrika vereinige dich: :Weil wir uns von Babylon rausbewegen, :und wir grooven in das Land unserer Väter, yeah. :Wie gut und wie gefällig würde es sein vor Gott und Mensch, yeah, :die Vereinigung aller Afrikaner, yeah! :Da es bereits verkündet wurde, lasst es geschehen, yeah! :Ich sage euch, wer wir sind unter der Sonne: :Wir sind die Kinder des Rastaman; :wir sind die Kinder des Hohen Mannes. :Drum, Afrika vereinige dich, :Afri-, Afrika vereinige dich, yeah! :Vereinige dich für das Wohlergehen deines Volkes! :Vereinige dich, bevor es später ist, als du denkst! :Vereinige dich für das Wohlergehen meiner Kinder! :Vereinige dich, bevor es später ist, als du denkst! :Afrika erwartet seine Schöpfer! :Afrika, in Erwartung seines Schöpfers! :Afrika, du bist der Meilenstein meiner Vorväter! :Vereinige dich für die Afrikaner im Ausland! :Vereinige dich für die Afrikaner im Inland! :Afrika vereinige dich! External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Africa Unite" Category:Bob Marley songs